Never Again
by midnightvisions
Summary: little sucky oneshot, RanKen with OmiYohji on the side. songfic to Kelly Clarkson.


Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz, there would be a female paired with Ran. Or Ken would be. But probably both, 'cuz I have a friend who's a total fangirl of his and would force me to pair them up (you know who you are, damn it!) But, I don't. So, alas, there is neither. Enjoy the crappy fic!

**Warning!:** uh, bad writing in general, yaoi (boyxboy junk, no likey? don't take your homophobic tendencies out on my ficcie written for all the lovely yaoi fans!)

Tires screeched against the wet pavement as a red sports car sped out of the apartment parking lot. Ran gripped the steering wheel tightly, eyes squinted against the rain, and his own tears. A song began to play on the radio, and Ran turned it up to drown out his thoughts.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green._

_I hope that when you're in bed with her you think of me._

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well..._

_Could you tell by the flames that burned your words?_

_I never read your letter_

_Cause I knew just what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer, try to make it all okay_

Where had he heard this song before? An image of Omi, depressed and sulking, flashed into Ran's mind, and he remembered that the youngest and Yohji had been having relationship trouble that day. The shorter blond had locked himself in his room and blasted his stereo until the building shook. It had taken Ken hours of persuading to make him come out.

_Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere._

_I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do._

_Don't say you've simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Never again..._

How could Ken do this to him!? Ran had just gotten back from a mission (only Yohji and him had gone) and went to Ken's apartment to see his boyfriend. He didn't expect a girl there, much less to walk in on her pinned to the edge of the bed. By Ken.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute._

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter,_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer,_

_Repent yourself away..._

When he had realized what was happening, (after a few minutes of stupidly staring) Ken had blushed furiously and tried to scramble off the bed, but it was too late. Ran had slammed the door shut and was quickly walking toward his car. Now he was driving, pushing past the speed limit despite the rain, desperate to get as far away from that scene as possible.

_Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere._

_It was you who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do._

_Don't say you've simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Never again_

Well, if Ken wanted some bimbo, so be it. Ran would get over it. Omi and Yohji had gotten over their breakup. Granted, they had forgiven and forgotten after about two days, but that wasn't important. What mattered right now was the fact that Ken was _sleeping_ with some strange woman, and, Ran gripped the steering wheel tighter at his revelation: it had broken his heart.

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you, never_

_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you, never_

_Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere._

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know you knew exactly what you would do._

_Don't say you've simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Never again_

_Never again..._

The turn for Ran's complex came up, and the redhead turned the wheel sharply inside. His car came to a shrill stop in a random parking spot, and Ran took a deep breath. Another loud song started, but the man only sighed and turned the radio off. He looked out the window, and frowned at the still-pouring rain. He had no jacket or umbrella, and would have to run through it.

Ran braced himself as he flung the door open and bolted outside the safety of his car. A shiver raced down his spine as the pelting droplets attacked his body. This was the kind of cold, merciless rain that stung the body like knives and made you want to bleed your sorrows away. Or maybe Ran was just thinking of Ken again.

Once under the overhand, Ran shook some water out of his hair. Old lady Edochi's roof would have problems with leaks come morning.(1) The smell of rain was already permeating the air around the building, and Ran found himself wanting to sigh again. But he held it in. Ran unlocked his door, almost mechanically, and walked inside, immediately aware of another presence.

"Get out." It was a short order, one Ran gave easily to the brunet standing, panting, in the middle of his room. Ken turned around, startled, and gasped at Ran's surprise entrance. "Let me explain—" "Get out." "No!" "I'll call the cops." "Come on, Ran, listen to me, that girl—" "I don't care." Ran found himself saying, colder than he meant.

"Ran..." Ken said softly, reaching out a hand to the taller man. Ran slapped it away angrily. "She's not—" "Ken," the redhead hissed dangerously, "Get. Out. Now." "Just let me explain first!" Ken was ready to cry, with the misunderstanding and his lover's cold demeanor. Time seemed to slow for the two as Ken waited impatiently for Ran's reply, the only noise being the thunderous ticking clock and hard rain barraging against a nearby window.

"You have thirty seconds." Ken smiled brightly, despite Ran's icy tone. The words came out in a jumbled rush. "Ok,see,she'sanoldfriendthatcametovisitafterIhaven'tseenherfortenyears,andshewantedtoknowifIwasdatinganybody.ItoldherIwastaken,butshewashittingonmeandpulledmedown,Ididn'tmean—" "Ken!" The flow of speech halted, and Ran thanked every omnipotent being known for the silence.

"Ok, try that again, slower." "She's an old friend of mine, I haven't seen her for ten years, and she was hitting on me and pulled me on top of her. I was resisting, not cooperating!" He rushed the last part. Ran blinked. "Why should I believe that?"

Something inside Ken wanted to scream. "Because it's true! Ran, you baka, I wouldn't do this!" "Cheat on me, you mean?" Ran crossed his arms, sending Ken a harsh, accusing glare. "No, I wouldn't!" "Why should I believe you?"

"Because, Ran, you idiot, I love you!"

Ran was caught off-guard. The 'L' word was a sort of taboo around the redhead. All the men could hear was the racing of their own hearts as adrenaline pumped blood through their bodies as Ken's shout was absorbed. His words echoed in their minds, and their meaning grew and grew until it was too large to bear.

"You what?" was Ran's ever-clever reply. "I love you." Ken stated calmly. "I love you, and I would never intentionally hurt you. Never."

The room was screaming with silence and the tension pushed at the two, begging someone to take action.

Ran's mind was exploding, overloaded with thoughts, fears. Ken was too young and naïve to mean that, right? He was too kind, giving, _feeling_, to actually _love_ Ran, right!? Right!? "Ran, don't try to think about it. I do love you, nothing will ever change that." "I love you, too." Only when the words were out of his mouth did Ran realize they were true. 100 percent, absolutely, undeniably, positively true. "You don't have to say it just to make me feel better, Ran." Ken said softly, a sad smile gracing his features.

"I'm not just saying it, Ken. I do love you." Two sets of dark eyes locked, each glazed with unshed tears. Violet stared into blue, and Ken felt as if Ran were searching for something.

Finally, the loudest, most tense silence ever broke as Ran stepped forward and hugged Ken fiercely, burying his head into the shorter man's neck. "I do. And it took almost losing you to realize it. I'm such an idiot..."

Ken smiled. Ran never would have admitted that to anybody else, and that knowledge gave Ken a sense of pride. Now he knew for sure that this was real, and Ran really did care about him. "You're not an idiot, Ran. Trust me, I of all people would know." Ken said as he wrapped his arms around Ran's back

(1) Random reference to an OC of mine. Except there, she's not an old lady. But, whatever, it's not important.

Soooooo, I hate it! I meant to have the story more in with the song, but, blech. That's all I can say. Blech. Actually, now I kind of realize that the song is interchangeable with Justin Timberlake's 'What Goes Around Comes Around'. Weird, huh? O.o Leave a review, why not?


End file.
